Processes for making micromechanical rotational speed sensors are known from German Patent Application No. 1 95 26 903. According to this patent application, a membrane region is created in a silicon wafer by etching out a cavity so that this membrane region is thinner than the silicon wafer. By further etching processes, a movable element is then etched out of the membrane region. To limit the deflection of this movable element, various processes for creating limit stops have been described. These processes for creating limit stops have in common the feature that at least one additional wafer, particularly a silicon wafer, is needed to make them. Moreover, connecting this wafer with the silicon wafer from which the movable element was etched out requires a tedious procedure.